Its Just Orders
by Toruk'Makto
Summary: I've always been a good soldier and followed my orders, now just look at where that got me.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is it, my very first fanfiction. Lets hope I didn't do too bad. Please review and tell me if I suck. :)

* * *

Its just orders

"I don't remember arrows in the movies hurting the heroes this much" Well maybe its the size of the arrow that is currently sticking out of my thigh but I can't even touch the thing with out nearly passing out. And yet I find myself trying to crawl away from a battle, all the while avoiding passing out, meeting with the pissed off locals, and avoiding the incredibly angry fauna. I really wish this were a movie.

How did a nice guy like me end up in this situation you ask? Well my name is Sergeant Will Thomas, I used to be a regular army grunt. Joined up right out of high school, really had no where else to go. I'm an orphan you see, parents died when I was 3. After high school my best friend, Marcus Cain decided to join the army, so I went with him. We ended up at the same training base, and then in the same unit, not sue how that happened. Spent 4 years in the army and ended up in Bosnia. Got shot and spent the last 8 months of my stint in the hospital. That bullet in the leg is what got me promoted to sergeant. Come to think of it I seem to have a thing for getting shot in the leg. Ahh well.

After I came out of the hospital there was my friend again, with another plan for us. He managed to get us this sweet gig guarding a bunch of scientists on base on Pandora. Now I'd heard about Pandora my entire life, I'd heard that it was dangerous, and even the plants will kill you if they get a chance but I thought "why the hell not the pays good." I can be dumb sometimes.

"Marcus I'm going to kill you for getting me involved with this." I said as I hauled my self along the forest floor.

"Oh who am I kidding, I'm going to die out here! Somethings going to eat me, or I'm going to get shot... again. What the hell am I doing out here!"

Oh yes I was fighting the locals. Quarich tells me to go and I go. As I said I can be kinda dumb sometimes. I guess it comes from being in the army, they train you to go and do whatever they tell you to do, you know orders are orders. If you don't follow orders then the chain of command breaks down and all hell breaks loose. I was a good soldier, I fought by the book, always followed orders, and never toed the line. Made it to Corporal that way, probably have stayed there if I had not been shot.

I don't have anything against the Na'vi, they just want to protect their homes. But as I said orders are orders. I have to follow them no matter how much I don't like them. I may feel guilt about it later but I take solace in the fact that I'm a good soldier. Well it don't always work, I remember this time in Bosnia... lets just say I'm glad I'm not a pilot, I'd have hated to be part of the group the took down the home tree, Quarich you bastard.

"I've got to find a place to hide" I hauled my self along on my back using my arms. I haul my self onto a log and crashed down on the other side. "Mary mother of Jesus! That hurts!" I yell as I grab my injured leg.

After a few minutes of pained whimpering I heave myself into a sitting position with my back against the log "OK I think I'll just stay here. Marcus your lucky you broke your arm before this, at least you have a chance of getting out of this alive." I close my eyes and lean my head on the log and rest.

After a few minutes I felt a shadow fall over me. I open my eyes and see one of the locals standing over me with an arrow knocked on her bow. And boy does she look pissed.

"I don't suppose I can ask you not to kill me today?" I ask, but she just stares me unblinking.

I sigh "Well it was nothing personal, I have nothing against you guys just so you know, its just..." I shake my head, "Its just orders"

The warrior removes the arrow from her bow but before I can say anything she swings the bow at my head, and then..... nothing.

* * *

So do you think I should continue this or just leave this as it is?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Avatar, I wish I did but unfortunately I don't.

* * *

It's Just orders

Chapter 2

"So soldier how are you feeling today?"

"Like I got hit in the head with a two by four, Oh wait I did!"

I'm currently laying on the bunk in a security cell at Hells Gate, I have a splitting headache and I keep getting pestered by this annoying flight coordinator, well at least she's cute.

"uh oh looks like your memory is messed up maybe I should go get the doctors." She teased.

"Sandy, Just give me my pills and breakfast please, I'm not in the mood."

"Its been three days and your head still hurts?" Sandy asked as she handed the tray through the slot.

"Docs say that the headache will go away in a few days, have they figured out what to do with me yet?" I take the tray and start to eat.

The blow to the head that I received knocked me unconscious for the last week and a half. By the time I woke up the Na'vi had taken Hells gate and forced most of the humans onto the venture star for the return trip to earth. But not me, The doctors were worried about putting me into cryostasis with a head injury, something about possible mental retardation, huh guess I can get stupider after all, so I got left behind.

I'm not the only military personnel still here though. There are 20-some soldiers that were allowed to stay as well. They were some of the soldiers left behind to guard hells gate during the attack on the tree of souls. They were specifically left behind because they expressed sympathy toward the Na'vi and therefore were too "untrustworthy" to use in the main fight. Kinda stupid of him, since as soon as word of the our loss at the battle arrived, they armed the scientists and avatar drivers and took hells gate without a shot.

"Actually yeah, they figured something out last night." She says as she pulls a chair up to the glass.

"So what is it?" I lean forward.

"Its a surprise"

I drop back onto the bunk "Surprises always seem to turn out badly for me, so when do I find out whats going on?"

"As soon as your finished eating I'm supposed to take you to norm at the landing pad. He'll tell you what your going to be doing"

"Ahh so it's going to be forced labor."

"Crap! I gotta be more careful with what I say around you don't I"

I grin "Well I'm finished, lets go" I say as I stand up "At least the legs mostly better"

As we walk down the hallway to the main exit to the landing pad I noticed how empty the building seem without all the troops, techs, mechanics, and other assorted personnel that went home.

"Looks kinda creepy being so empty"

"Yeah it does, we've started shutting down portions of the base to conserve energy. At least with the reduction in people we have a large supply of consumables" Sandy says as we turn down another hall.

"I never even thought about food, how much do you have?"

"About two years if we are careful, luckily we have experiments going in growing earth food in pandoran soil, they grow well in the soil but not the air, so we are building greenhouses, and were also hoping to get supplies from the other ships"

"Other ships?"

"Yeah, don't you remember how regular the supply runs are here?"

"I thought that they would be sent back to earth"

"they would be, if they were awake to receive a message, but with everyone in cry for the majority of the trip..."

"Then they would arrive here with no idea whats going on." I nod my head "I get it now."

Just then we arrived at the airlock and Sandy handed me an exopack. "well your norms problem for now, see ya later soldier."

I walk through the airlock and see norm in his avatar on the other side of the pad.

"I thought that you got shot" I ask as I walk over to him.

"I did, but the Na'vi heal faster then Humans do, It's because they have certain amino acids"

"Whoa there doc, I don't speak mumbo-jumbo. I just shoot people and move large boxes. So what am I going to be doing? Mining? Scrubbing the floors? The chicken dance?"

"None of the above, you are going to be working to help the Na'vi get back on there feet."

"What, why?"

"Since your the last one left on planet that fought in the battle, we left your punishment up to the the Na'vi, and they decided to put you to work. Ahh here's your guard and translator now"

I turn around and see a strangely familiar female Na'vi riding up on a pali.

"Ahh Crap."

* * *

Well tell me what you think please.


End file.
